MAY GROWING PROBLEM
by jamesbond3w
Summary: MAY GIANTESS BREAST EXPANSION SHRINKING


A/N: I DIDN'T GRAMMER CHECK..KEEPING IT ORGINAL BY REDFACEGOD

...(Where we last left off)...  
May was zaped by a malfunctioning pok'e ball and it caused her to grow. She was loving her new sexy figure,but that was all about to change. She entered a swimsuit contest and won 1st prize.

But her new sexy figure began to start growing again! She grew into a giantess,but was shrunked down again by a normal pok'e ball. But instead of shrinking back to normal,she kept on shrinking futher untill she was no taller than 1 foot! Ash and friends were now off to Professor Birch's lab to fix May back to her normal height.

Chapter 1:normal again?

Ash and friends where now traveling back to Littleroot Town. May was sitting in ash's backpack,wearing a large napkin for cloths. After a few hours of walking,they finaly found a rest stop. So ash carefully layed down his backpack and let may cral out of it. Ash:well may how are you feeling? She responed with a slow nod,as she walked over to a tree.

Ash:I wonder whats wrong with may? Brock:its nothing ash,she's just going threw alot right now. Max:I wonder if I will ever get my big sister back. Ash:don't worry max,I know we will. Max slowly smiled and went over to the bench and sat down.  
May sat down under the tree and was trying to think how she is going to live,if there is no way of her being a normal height again.

May sighed a little and her stomach began to growl a bit. She started to blush a little out of embarrassment. Brock:I guss its dinner time you guys. Brock cooked may a special sized dish for her to eat. That made her a little bit more happy,but not munch. After they finished there meals it was already night fall. So they decided  
they would spend the night here.

As they were sleeping,a hungry persian was laying behide some bushes. He saw a yummy looking human girl,laying on the ground asleep. He slowly crepted up onto may and right before he was about to slam his jaws into the tiny may. Pikachu used a very powerful thunder bolt on the persian. And the persian ran off into the dark forest.

May was safe,but Pikachu's attack hit a little too close to her and it fried the large napkin she was wearing! May tried to cover herself up,but Pikachu went and found a clothe for her to wear. It was a bit small for her,but she didn't care about that. As long as she had somthing to wear was the only thing on her mind right now.

Her and pikachu walked over towards were ash,brock,and max were sleeping. Her and Pikachu layed closely next to each other and went back to sleep.

...the next morning...  
As the sun began to rise,ash and friends began to wake up slowly to the morning sun. They packed up there stuff and ash picked up may and droped her into his backpack. They were off again towards Prof. Birch's lab once again. After about another 4 and half hours of traveling. They were almost there.

Brock:alright you guys lets take one last break and were back to walking again. Ash sat his backpack down gentily and may crawled out of it again and took a big streach. May:how much longer brock? Brock:don't worry may,it won't be that much longer,Alright. May nodded. After a 12 min. break they were off again. They traveled for a few hours more,untill they finaly reached Littleroot Town.

Ash:yes,finaly were here! They all ran down towards the town,to Prof. Birch's lab. As ash opened up his backpack,he found may totaly dizzy from him running down the hill. Ash oops...sorry may. I kinda of forgot about you in there. She shocked her head and gave ash a very pissed off look. Ash:I said I was sorry may.  
She continued to stare at him angerly.

They walked up to the door and max wrong the door bell. Prof. Birch answered door. Prof. Birch Oh its you guys,how are you doing. Ash,Max,and Brock:fine.  
Prof. Birch:uummm...wheres May? Ash walks up to him,and open his backpack. He sees a 1 foot version of May sitting in his backpack. Prof. Birch:! Wha...wha...  
what happen to her!? Brock:will explain the entire thing inside your lab.

Prof. Birch allowed them in to his lab,and brock told him the entire story of what happened to may. Prof. Birch:I see,I may be able to fix the broken pok'e ball and fix her height permently. But it will take a few hours to do it. Right after Prof. birch said that,May shrunk 4 inches shorter! May:what just happen to me!?  
Prof. Birch Oh no...her shrinking she to seems have started back up again. I'll have to work faster then.

About 2 hours later. Prof. Birch was finaly done fixing the broken pok'e ball and not a second too late either. May was down to an 1 inch tall,and was about to shrink again! He pointed the pok'e ball at her and zaped her with a bluish green beam.  
They just stood there staring at the ant sized may and nothing. Ash:why didn't it work Prof. Birch? Prof. Birch:give it some time ash.

A few seconds later,they noticed may grew 2 inches taller and another 8 inches and then 3 feet! She kept growing and growing,untill she was her normal height again. May:yes Im back to my normal height again! She continued to jump up and down in joy and she quickly ran on over to ash and gave him a big bear hug,But what she didn't know was that she was still butt naked. Ash's face turned cerry red and may noticed his face turning red and she looked down,and noticed she wasn't wearing any cloths! She quickly fell backwards and all of them got an eye view of her birthday suit.

Max brought over a towel for her to cover herself with,and the rest were given a napkin for there nose bleeds. Prof. Birch:well it seems to me that may is back to normal. May thanked prof. birch a million times over for getting her back to normal.  
Ash:well may,how does it feel being your normal height now? May:It feels gre...  
But she was suddenly cut off by some wierd feeling inside of her.

May:why do I suddenly feel funny again? They all just stood there in shock to what was happening to may. May:whats going on!? 

May was suddenly struck with a strange a different feeling than when she grew!  
Suddenly may saw everyone in the room was getting taller! May could'nt figure out what was happening to them. But then,she realized they weren't growing,she was shrinking! May screamed in fear of her shrinking height,and just as soon as it started,it suddenly stopped.

May was now only 4'4 feet tall. May:why did I shrink again birch. Prof. Birch:it seems to be that the pok'e ball had only brought you back to normal for a short time. But I might be able to make a serm,that would increase your height again and it should keep you from shrinking again.

May pulled up her towel again,and became depressed again. They all stood there wondering what to do next. Brock:well I guss we should probly get something eat and after that,we should all get some rest. Prof. Birch:all right then,I'll be working on the serm and you guys can make your selfs at home.

May was getting tired of holding the towel up,so max asked her if she wanted to wear some of his cloths instead of the towel. May nodded with a still depressed look. Max found a t-shirt and some pants for her. She threw the towel down and started to change into max's cloths.

Even though she had shrunken a few inches,max's cloths were still a bit too small for her,but may knew that was going to change in a few hours or so. Anyways,brock was coooking up dinner,while birch was making the serm for may.  
After a few hours of cooking,brock was done. Everyone gatthered at the dinner table and max went to get birch out of his lab to join them for dinner.

Prof. birch followed max into the kitchen and sat with the rest of the gang,they all ate happliy...except for may. She sat there with the most saddest look on her cute face. Ash:hey may...aren't you hungry? She slowly shook her head no. May asked if she could be excused from the table. Max:aren't you hugry sis.? May:no...not really.

She pushed her table aside and slowly walked out of the kitchen and to the up staries. The second she got into one of the bedrooms,she felt the sensation again!  
She knew what as going to happen. She shrunk down another 3 inches,making her only 4'1 feet tall. She jumped onto the bed and cried her poor eyes out all night,till she finaly feel asleep from all the crying.

Ash went outsided and pikachu followed him. He went and sat onto the porch and pikachu sat besided him. Ash:I hope Prof. Birch finds a way to help may get her normal height back. Pikachu just stared at the ground and felt the same pain as ash did. As the night grew darker and darker,Prof. Birch was still working on the serm for may. He started to become very tired,so he took a little cat nap.

...later that night...  
May had woken up,and walked out of the bedroom,she went down staries,then she went into the kitchen to get some water. But as she was about to enter into the kitchen,she saw ash and pikachu sitting on the porch. She slowly walked on over to the door and was listening to there conversation. ASh was talking to pikachu and was telling him how worried he is for may.

May started to become sadden again,but it was from joy of his careing for her. She stood there as the conversation continued. But the next few words that ash was about to say would change may and ash's friendship. Ash pikachu I some times wounder if me and may would ever be more than just friends. May couldn't believe her ears. Did ash really just say what he just said! May just couldn't understand it,did she just imagened what ash just said,or was he really serious about what he just said.

May didn't want to her any more than what she had just heard,so she quickly ran back up staries and into the bed. She was still so shocked to what she heard him say. She tried her best to forget about it,but couldn't. After a few hours of tossing and turning,she finaly fell asleep. But the next morning was going to be a living hell for her.

...the next morning...  
Everyone was down staries,except for may. After hearing a load noise outside,may finaly woke up from her interesting night. But as she was getting out of bed,she suddenly fell on to the floor! She stood up and saw her pants fall off! May:my...my pants! She looked around the room and noticed it was even bigger than last night! She looked at the bed and then herself. She found out she had shrunken to 3'5 feet tall!

The beds were pretty high off the ground to begin with,but with her being only 3 and half feet,her mid section of her stomach would be the only thing to reach over it! May:well I knew this was going to happen to me sooner or later..."sigh" But her troubles weren't going to be over yet,they had just begun.

...  
May sighed deeply that she had shrunken more,now at only 3'5. It was starting to get a bit hard to travel through out the house. As she walked down the staries and into the kitchen. She noticed that no one else was up yet. "Thats kinda odd,I wonder why there not up yet" she thought to herself. She continued on into the kitchen.

She walked on up to the refrigerator and had a bit of a hard time opening it. After she finaly opened up the frige,she took out some milk and a piece of fruit. She walked on over to the table and climbed up onto the chair. She then pulled up the milk and then the fruit too.

Then she jumped onto the table and grabed the milk and fruit with her. As she was eating her breakfast,an old enemy was waiting outside for was it?  
After a few bites into the fruit and a few sips from the milk,she was full for the time being. So she got up and cleaned up her mess and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the coach and turned on the T.V.

May:I wonder when ash and them are going to wake up? Its getting pretty late,even for ash. After an hour of watching T.V. she walked back up staries,and into the bathroom. She took off her shirt and walked into the shower. It was a bit hard for her to stand in the shower,she wasn't really to using the shower at such a small height before.

After she was done,she dried herself off,and wrapped her oversize towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. May:I wonder if I can find another t-shirt to wear. As she was scanning threw max's t-shirts,the enemy was closing in. May:well I guss this will have to do I guss. She slipped on a red t-shirt,and walked back out of the room and down the hallway. May searched threw all the rooms and found no body home.

May:I wonder where everyone went? She walked out of the back room and back down the staries. May was becoming very bored now. So she wondered threw out the house exploring. She found some interesting stuff,but it didn't hold her interest  
for very long. May:..."sigh" Theres nothing to do around here! Im so bored!

But all of a sudden,the door slamed open! May heard this and quickly ran towards the living room. She slowly peeked around the corner and saw the door had been forcefully opened! She became very frighten now,and slowly walked up to the front door. May:ash this joke isn't funny! "no response" May Oh my,where are you guys?

She ran down the hallway and into an open closet,as she was sitting there crying her eyes out,she felt somehing warm lean against her shoulder. May:is...that you pikachu? But it didn't answer her. She could feel what ever was breathing on,and it wasn't pikachu! After she figured that out she ran out of the closet screaming her head off. But after she ran into the kitchen,she sliped on the floor and fell on her butt.

She got up and grabed a knif from the conter,and slowly walked back into the living  
room. She then saw something creep into one of the back rooms. She gulped,and some how bravely walked down the hallway. As she was getting closer to the room,her heart was pounding very hard. She crepted up by the door frame and slowly walked in. She then saw an old friend of hers...persian! She almost fell to the floor out of pure shock of seeing him again!

But she then remember that she had a knif with her,and the persian was in trouble  
...well he was in trouble. May suddenly felt her shirt become looser,and she began to shrink again! "h no,not now" she screamed. And sure enough,she kept on shrinking untill she was only 1'8 tall! Now the persian had the upper hand. May quickly backed up and was about to run out the door,when the door was shut by another persian!

Things just got a whole lot worse for may. As she stood there up against two persians now,it seemed that she was a goner. When all of a suuden an absol came busting threw the window. May couldn't believe that this absol came out of no where. Then she hear someone say"Absol,use wind blade" Then absol used wind blade on the persian in front,and then he turned around and then aimed at the other persian next. The persian just gave absol and may a very hateful look,and it then jumped out the window.

May was grateful that absol had saved her,but who commanded it to use wind blade? She then heard the door open,and in came drew! May was so happy to see him,but that feeling went out the door when drew said,"Dang may,you sure have gotten short"! May became a bit angry by that comment,but was glad that she was safe now.

May:uummm,drew...would you mind staying with me,until ash and them get back?  
Drew:I guss so... After an hour of waiting with may,ash and them finaly returned. Prof Birch:Wha...wha...what happen to the front door! Ash:are you alright may? May:ya,thanks to drew here. Drew:Its time for me to go then. And drew walked out the door without saying anything else.

May:where were you guys at! Ash:sorry kinda forgot to tell you that Prof Birch needed some supplies at the market and he asked us if we would do some shopping for him. May:I was almost killed by a persian! And I was all alone here,with no one to protect me! Ash:were really sorry may. May:just shut up ash!  
She then ran up staries and slamed the door hard. Brock poor may,um ash,maybe you should go talk to her. Ash:why me? Brock:its probably for the better you tell her your sorry.

Ash walked on over to the staries and started to walk up the staries,to may's room. He knocked on her door a few times,and no answer. After about three knocks,she finaly anwsered back. May:what do you want ash! Ash:can I come in?  
There was no response,after a few mintues of waiting,she opened the door and jumped onto ash,and started to cry on him. Ash:were all sorry we left you with out telling you.

May:I was so scared and if it wasn't for drew,I'd might have died. Ash:well were all here now and prof. birch says that with tthe new supplies,he'll finaly be able to make a cure for you by tomorrow. May:started to wipe her tears and a small smile on her face began to appear. Then her and ash were staring at each other,and began to move there lips closer and closer...when,prof. birch came running back in,yelling that the cure is finaly done! May became super happy by this and gave ash a huge hug. She ran down staries and prof. birch had a brief case in hand,holding the cure for may's height problem. will she be back to normal or will fate deal her another bad hand?

May ran down staries and saw Prof. Birch holding a strange looking briefcase. Her heart started to pound faster and faster in her chest,as she stared at the briefcase. "Come down here may,I have a present for you" Prof. Birch said nicely.  
She walked down the staries and over towards Birch.

She was happy to hear that a cure was made,but was a little scared on how she would become normal again. He sat the brief case down and slided the key card threw the reader,and then the case opened up with a cloud of mist. It had 10 red tubes,with a weird blue core in the center of it.

Prof. Birch explained to may that she had to drink one a day and no more than one a day. He then told her the effects are not permanent,she will have to keep take them untill all the tubes are gone in the briefcase,then after that her body should stabiles and stay at her normal height.

May:well what do I do now with the tubes? Prof birch:go and eat something first and after that,take one tube before bed time,that way the serm can travel faster threw your body. May smiled and noded. Brock went and maded a special sized meal for her.

After she was done eating,her and pikachu walked outside to play. Pikachu enjoyed the tinyer may,she was the perfect size for the cute pikachu. After a few hours of play,may and pikachu were tired and rested under a tree. Then may suddenly heard somthing coming closer to her and pikachu!

First thought that came to mind was...the persian! But it was only ash. He was holding an apple and asked if may wanted a piece. She noded happily,and ash broke it into three pieces and gave one to may,then one to pikachu. As they were eating the apples,ash started to tell may that he was very sorry that they didn't tell her that they were leaving to the store that morning and that he was also sorry for upsetting her too from it.

May:thats alright,I know you guys didn't mean to do that to me,I was just so scared is all,and I could have died. But thanks to drew,I was saved. Then may looked up at ash,her heart started to pound fast again,as she asked ash what he thought of drew.

Ash:uummm drew? I guss he's an ok guy,why do you ask may? May's face began to turn red. May:um...no reason. Then ash asked her about the thing that happen in the hallway. May's heart started to pound faster now. Ash:um...may,  
did we almost kiss? May's face turned redder than an apple. She couldn't say anything and she was getting very nerves. Ash:are you alright? May was too embarrassed to answer. Ash:hey may,answer me.

May suddenly got up and ran down the hill with the reddest face on her. Ash:hey may were you going!? May:um...I forgot I have to do something back in my room,but thanks for the apple! Ash:I wounder whats up with her.

...Later that day...  
It was turning dark outside and may was really tired,so she went and got ready for bed. She found some kid clothing to wear,instead of wearing an oversize t-shirt again to bed. She pulled herself into bed,and quickly went to sleep. While she was sleeping,she had a nightmare about what happened at the swimsuit contest,when she grew into a giantess.

But as she was sleeping,the serm was starting to take effect on her. Her breast slowly started to swell up little by little,then her legs began to streach longer and longer,next her torso became longer and longer. Slowly her body was regaining its original size,but her kid size cloths were starting to take all of the growth spurt they could handle.

Her shirt began to rip on the sides and the pants legs were tearing apart as she grew taller and taller. After 5 minutes of growth,she was finaly back to her original size,but with torn clothing as a bonus.

...The next morning...  
As the morning sun started to rise and the bird pok'e mon began to sing to the early rise,the sun marked a new morning for ash and the gang. The light from the morning sun started to peak into may's bedroom. The light shined on her for a while,till she finaly started to wake up.

She sat up and walked out of the bedroom,then down the staries into the kitchen, were ash,brock,max and birch were eating breakfast. Good morning guys,she said after yawning. But they all just stared at her new,barly covered,normal height figure. May:why are you guys staring at me? No one said a thing,untill Prof. Birch yelled,"My serm works!" May:your...serm...works? After she said that,she lloked down and saw that the kid clothing she had put on last night was barly covering anything!

May:aaaahhhhhh,my...my...cloths! Oh my gosh,im almost butt naked! Max:it did work prof. birch! Prof. Birch:yes I know,I can't believe it was so effected on her! May finaly snapped out of it and ran back up staries and into the bathroom. She walked up to the mirror and saw that she was normal size again.

May:I...Im...Im back to normal! Im back to normal,Im back to normal! She ran out of the bathroom and into the room across from it and opened up a window and shouted "Im back to normal" a few times,but she kinda stoped,when people started to stare at her very strangely as they walk on the trail near the house.

She slowly pulled herself back in,and looked threw her backpack for her normal cloths. She ripped up the shredded cloths on her,and put on new underwear and cloths. May ohhh,this feels so nice to wear undies again,and to have normal fitting cloths again. oooohhhhh...this feels so great! She walked down the staries again,and back into the kitchen. May:hey you guys,Im normal again. Max:ya,about as normal as you will ever be. He He He He.

May walked on over to max. May:hey max...I have a present for you. Max:you do! what is it? May stood up in front of him,and she then bashed him on the fore head! Max:hey that wasn't very nice may! Ash:well I guss she is back to normal brock. Brock:Ya I guss she is.

After may gave max a good bash in the head,Ash and friends couldn't help but laugh at may's old personalty. But things weren't going to stay sweet for much longer. As they laughed,may walked off and to the up staries bed room. As she layed there happly thinking about her old body being back.

She thought about things she could do now,and things she wanted to do now,but couldn't because when she had shrunk. Then an image poped into her head,the scene were ash and her almost kissed! She began to blush slightly as she thought about. May wondered if she should say something or just stay friends.

But as may thought about that,she suddenly began to feel something strange,but she ignored it and got up off the bed,she then walked towards her back pack and grabed up a book and began to read it. She got very deep into it and didn't notice it was almost bed time. May Oh no,how late is it? She looked at her pok'e watch and it was almost 8:00 p.m.!

May:aaahhhhh,how could I read a book that long! I need to get into my night cloths. She quickly striped down and quickly put on her night cloths. As she fell asleep,she had a nice dream and a nightmare about the persian again. Mqan poor her.

...the next morning...  
May had woken up,and was still very sleepy eyed. She pulled the brief case out from under her bed and started to pour the serm into the glass,but unknown to her,she was pouring 2 and half days worth of serm into it! She grabed it up and drank the entire glass,not a drop left. After a few minutes on sitting on the bed half awake,she started to wake up finally,but had no idea of what she had just done.

She went outside,after changing into her regular cloths. She thought it was a good day to ride her bike,as she was starting to get on it,her stomach began to feel very painful for some reason. May oohhhh,my stomach hurts...ouch...mmmm.  
It started to go away,and she got onto her bike and rod off into to town. As she looked at what the town had to offer,her body started to go threw another change.

She looked at a mirror and saw that her shirt seem a bit tighter than before. May:thats odd,I don't remember my shirt being that tight looking. She shrugged and contnued on her walking trip threw town. But as she was walking,she felt another pain in her stomach. She fell to her knees and felt her cloths tightening even more. May's first thought was she was growing again. But as the pain subsided her cloths became normal again.

She quickly stood up and saw that her cloths were perfectly fine looking. May:was I just seeing things? She ran back to wear she left her bike and rode back to prof. birch's house. May:hi prof. birch,I need your help on something. Prof. Birch:alright may what is it? He sat her on a table and ran a few test on her,she came out 100% ok.

May:are you sure? The prof. nodded his head yes. May:but,I felt my cloths tightning and I could swear I was growing even taller! Prof. Birch:don't worry may,its just the serm trying to get use to your body,the only thing you have to worry about is taking too much of it...ok.

May:but what if I did with out noticing. Prof. Birch:if you did,the effect would have shown long before you would have come to me. May:what would happen if I did take to much? He replyed with alot of bad things. May stoped asking him any more stuff after that.

As may was walking back to the house,she thought of all the bad things that could happen to her,if she took an over dosage. But as she was walking back,she heard ash,max,and brock laughing at something. She walked into the house and saw a strange girl sitting in the kitchen chair.

May sneeked in slowly towards the door way and peeked insided. She saw ash and them laughing with this girl,and ash seemed to know her very well. She became very curious to who this girl was,so she walked in and asked ash who she was. Ash Oh this person here is my long time friend misty.

May Oh,so your misty. Misty:yes Im am,and you must be may. May kinda stood there silent for a few seconds. Ash:well misty,how long will you be here? Misty:I guss for about a few days. Ash:alright then,say how about we catch up on old times. Misty:that sounds great.

Then may could see that ash might like misty more that just a friend,and as she started to become a bit jealous by this,she felt her breast start to grow in her bra and start to push out ward of her shirt. She quickly notices this and covered them up. Ash:is there somthing wrong may? May:uummm,no theres not. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway. May:whats happening to me? Why did my breast suddenly grow bigger?

...later that day...  
the sun was starting to fall in the sky,and may walked to the porch and saw misty and ash sitting on top the hill staring at the sunset. May started to become jealous again,and her breast started to swell up bigger again,and this time she grew a couple inches taller too. May:alright this is getting really weird. She then looked back at ash and misty,and saw misty move her hand to ash's.

May:started to become a bit angry now,and she then felt her shirt tear slightly by it,and she grew even more too! May:why is this happening? Why is it when ever I get mad or jealous my breast grow and I get taller!? But she heard a tear noise on the back of her skirt. Her butt was growing a bit too! May Oh man,why is it always something bad happening to me!? But maybe I could use this as a advantage instead.

Misty:hey ash,do you want to go to a nice restaurant with me tomorrow night? Ash's face suddenly turned a little red by her question. Ash:uummm...Ya I guss so. Misty:I guss so,yep your the same old ash. She giggled sightly as she rested her head on his lap.

Chapter 6:double trouble

Ash and misty were enjoying the time they were spending together,but may wasn't. The sun started to desappear into the night time skies,and misty started to fall asleep in ash's lap. May had enough after seeing that,she walked back inside and up to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and pulled out the briefcase with the serms out.

She poured two vials into a glass,when she suddenly heared ash and misty coming up staries. May placed down the glass and quickly threw the sheets over herself. As ash walked in the room with misty leaning on his side,he walked her on over to the other bed,and gently placed her on the bed. He turned off the light as he walked out of the room.

After may heard ash leave the room,she got up and quietly walked out of the room  
and down the staries. She stood behide the door frame and tried to listen what ash was telling brock. Ash Pretty great having misty back. Brock:ya,its like the old times isn't. Ash:yep,it sure is. May started to get angry from this.

As she was getting mad,her night cloths started to shrink,while the rest of her started to grow. May felt her night shirt start to tighten around her chest,as her breast grew,and pant's legs started to rise up her leg,as she grew a couple of inches taller. She didn't really notice it or really cared at the moment. Suddenly brock got up and was walking towards the door frame!

May ran and ducked behide the couch,she peeked around the couch to see if he saw her,but brock was heading off to bed. May:that was close. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She was pretending not to see ash,but she heard him ask her something,so she turned around to figure out what he said. Ash:hi may.

May:...oh hi. She was still a little ticked,but try to sound as nice as she could to him. Ash:um...I wanted to know what you were going to ask me early today. May remembered what he was talking about. May just stood there not knowing what to say. She tried to say something,but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Back up staries,misty started to wake up,and she was a bit thirsty. She got out of bed and noticed a glass filled with liquid. Misty was too sleepy eyed to notice or really care what was in it,so she grabed it up and drank the entire glass! After she was done,she heard ash talking to may down staries in the kitchen. She walked down staries and right into kitchen. May was about to tell ash how she truely felt about him,when misty walked in. Misty:whats going on ash?  
May became very angry and stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Ash:wait may! Misty:whats wrong with may? Ash:I don't know misty,she never acted like this before. Misty:maybe you should go talk to her then. Ash:I guss so.  
May ran far outside,she kept on running till she triped on a branch and fell into the dirt. She got up and was so mad and sad at the same time. May:I thought I loved drew,but am I really in love with ash? I just can't take this anymore,who am I really in love with and why must this be so hard for me!

As she continued to yell,her body started to react again. She looked down and saw her breast swell up really quickly,and her shirt poped open like a balloon. Then she felt her pant's leg pull up harder and harder up her leg,while making a load ripping noise. May felt her body swell up,as she grew in height. May couldn't do a thing right now,she had to wait untill the effects wore off.

As she slowly stopped growing,she heard someone calling her name far away. She turned around and saw it was ash. He was calling her names a few times,while holding a flash light. May felt a little happy that he went out looking for her,but she quickly notice,how she looked at moment. May Oh crud,I've got to shrink down fast! She tried to calm down as fast as she could,and she started to shrink,but not fast enough.

Ash was getting closer and closer,and she hasn't even gotten half way back to normal yet! But she manged to just in time as ash was right in front of her. Ash:umm...may,what happen to your p.j's? May Oh...uummm,I fell into a thorn bush. Ash Oh...well are you alright? May:ya...I am. Ash:why have you been acting so weird since misty came around? She couldn't really think of a word at the moment,except that she wanted to go back to the house.

Ash walked her back to the house,before may walked up staries,she gave ash a huge hug and quietly walked back into the bedroom. She changed out of the shredded night cloths,and into some new p.j's. She climbed back into the bed and had a bit of a time getting to sleep,but after a few minutes,she fell asleep. Ash walked on over to the couch and layed down on it. The rest of them were already fast asleep.

...the next morning...  
Everyone was starting to wake up and brock,max,and ash were already eating breakfast. Misty and may,were starting to wake up,but as may was about to leave the room,misty grabed her arm. Misty:I want to talk to you for a second may,can I do that? May:...I guss so. Misty sat may down on the bed and misty sat beside  
her. Misty:I want to ask you something,do you hate me or something?  
May:...I don't know. Misty:me and ash are just really good friends,and he just hasn't seen me in such a long time. So I don't want you to feel angry towards him or me.

Misty:since you and ash are friends,I would like to be your friend too may. So what do you say? May:stared at the floor and wondered if she should be friends with misty or not. May was about to say something,when they both heard a load crash noise down staries in the kitchen,they both got up quickly and ran towards the kitchen and saw a few broken plates on the floor. May:what happen here!?  
Brock Oh max droped a few plates by mistake is all.

May:max,why weren't you more careful!? Max:sorry sis. After the mess was cleaned up,brock and misty headed in to town. Ash:hey were are you guy's going?  
Brock:were heading into town for some groceries,and misty wants to buy a dress for tonight. After brock said dress,misty elbowed him hard in the ribs. Brock Ouch misty. Misty:will see you later ash,bye.

Ash:a dress? I guss she means tonight. He closed the front door and went looking for may. He found her drinking some milk from the frige. Ash:hey may,do want to do some training out back? May nodded as she was trying to finish the glass of milk. As they walked into the backyard,they notice that the grass was really tall! May:I guss Prof. Birch forgot to cut the grass again. Ash:I guss so.

May:how about we use are pok'e mon to cut the grass for him,then we can do are training. Ash:that sounds great. After a almost half an hour of battling with the grass,they were finaly done. Ash:man...that took a bit longer than I thought it would. May:ya really..."sigh" Im so beat now,can we please take a break? Ash:ya I guss so. They fell onto the grass and rested for a few mintues. After they were done resting,they began there training.

This went on for a good hour or so,and after all that,they were too tired too stand or say anything at the moment. Brock and misty walked back inside,misty went up staries to put her stuff up,while brock went into the kitchen to put away the food.  
Brock:hhmmm,it's almost 1:00 p.m I probably should get lunch started. As brock was making lunch,ash could smell the food and was able to get up and dash into the kitchen.

May Oh ya,leave me ash...oh brother,him and food. She got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down. Max and misty joined shortly after,and they all ate. Max helped brock with the dishes and may took a plate of food on over to Prof. Birch's Lab. She sat the plate on the table and Birched thanked her for that with a happy smile after taking a bite of brock's sandwich. Everyone was off doing there own thing,while ash was taking a cat nap.

...later that day...  
The sun was about to disappear into the night time sky. Ash awoke from his nap and saw a note laying next too him,It read "meet me at the Staryu delux restaurant before 6:45 p.m." Ash got quickly got up and went into the bathroom for a shower and out the door he went. He was almost late,but made it in time. The waiter asked who he was. Ash:umm,im ash ketchum. The waiter Oh ash,  
please right this way sir. That waiter sat him at the table.

As he waited for misty,he saw a girl walking towards the table,she was wearing a gorges dress and nice jewelry. She sat down in the chair right in front of ash. Then ash new who it was,it was misty! Ash:mi...mis...misty!? Ya...its me,she said while trying not to blush. Misty:well how do look? Ash:couldn't really think of a word,he was much too shock by how sexy misty looked in that dress.

Misty felt so happy in her life that night,but that was about to change. The waiter saw another person waiting in front of the looby. Waiter:may I help you miss? May:ya,um has ash been around here? Waiter:why yes he has,he's right over there with his gorges date. May:wait...did you say date. Waiter:yes mam,I did.  
May:that liar,she lied to me! May stormed past the waiter and towards ash and misty. Ash:hi may,what are you doing here? May:you lied to me misty. Misty:lied to you about what?

May:you told me you and ash were just friends,and what are you doing now.  
Misty:Were just on a friendly date is all,theres nothing going on between me and ash. May grabed misty by the arm and pushed her down onto the floor. Ash:what are you doing may!? May:you stay out of this ash! Misty gets back up. May:your nothing but a lier misty! Misty:you have this all wrong may,I promise you,there's noth. Was all misty got to say. May had slaped misty across the face.

Misty was kinda shocked being slaped by may,then misty turned her face back to may and slaped her right back. Misty:I told you,ash and me are just friends and nothing more,I gave up the dream of me and him being more that just friends a long time ago,all I am trying to do is make up for lost time and trying to be your friend,but all you are doing now is acting selfish and inmature!

May became very angry by what misty said and because misty slaped her. She jumped onto misty and the two had a huge cat fight! And it sure wasn't pretty either. But as the two fought one another,they both suddenly felt very strange all of a sudden. May had just now remembered about the side effects and they were showing fast. Her shirt griped tighter and tighter across her swelling breast,they grew and grew and grew,untill her shirt tore open exposing her tightening bra and swelling breast. Next her skirt rose up futher and further,till it started to rip across her hipps,the skirt fell off exposing her panties.

Then she could feel herself growing taller and taller,as everything around her began to shrink. But she wasn't the only one who was haveing a wardrobe malfunction. Misty started to feel the same thing,as her breast swelled up larger and larger,till her shoulder straps snapped from the weight of her enlarging breast.  
Then she could feel the dress ripping and tearing in isolated spots. As misty grew in height,her dress became smaller and smaller and smaller.

Then misty could feel her legs and hips tear open the dress's waist line and expose her panties just a bit. But the dress wasn't going to last for long. As she continued to grow and grow and grow. Finaly the dress just splited in two and fell of of her. Misty quickly covered up her breast as she continued to grow and grow.

May wasn't doing so hot either,her underwear was streaching to its very limts,untill  
her bra and panties could not take it any more. May quickly covered herself as well.  
But may and misty still kept on growing till they wnet right threw the roof and out the building they grew. They finally stoped at about 120 feet tall! Now they both were butt naked and very embarrassed by how everyone was staring at them. May Oh great,its the contest all over again!

Misty quickly grabed half of the restaurant's fancy carpet and wraped it around her body like a toga. May quickly grabed the other half and did the same thing. May:well look what you made me do,now Im too big for ash now! Misty:well you ruined my perfectly nice dress and ruined my friendly date with ash! May went and jumped misty again,and the cat fight was on again. They fought for hours and hours,destroying quit a few buildings as well.

But after a few hours of nothing but fighting,misty finaly said,why don't we just share ash? May:but were too big for him now. Misty:ya so what,it would be fun playing with a tiny ash. May:...your right misty,that would be fun! They both looked at ash and grabed him up. They both walked back to the house and really liked playing with the minture ash.

Prof. Birch:I knew something would go wrong with the serm..."sigh" Brock:well birch,how are we going to get them back to normal? Prof. Birch:the serm will wear off sooner or later...I hope. Ash:soon or later! Misty Oh goody,more play time with you. May:this is going to be the best time of our life's ketchum. May smiled very happily after saying that. Ash:why me...

chapter 6:end


End file.
